


Waking Up Again

by ForgottenChesire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie wakes up slowly. It's been four years since she crystallized herself. Out of everyone running around her she doesn't recognize a single one. The won't answer her questions. They just hand her a book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up Again

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thought that popped into my head. What if Annie is reading Armin's dairy and seeing everything the way he saw it. And out of everyone in the 104th squad she's the only one left and she's just hearing his voice as she reads?

She wakes up slowly her blue eyes blinking as her body starts to tingle. She's been asleep for so long. Her eyes dart about looking for something, anything that is familiar. There are people running about their jackets bearing the Survey Corps patch. One of them looks over and notices that she's awake.

“Commander! She's awake!”

After that it's a rush and blurry. She whisked away to different places, asked questions while hers are ignored, then finally when it's all over she's placed in a room, a book shoved into her hands. Shakily she sits down at the edge of her bed, he body protesting every movement it's been to long since she's moved. She has been asleep for over four years; the war on titans is over, they've created a solution to turn them back to human. Deep down she feels she should be happy but she isn't. They ignored her questions and some people who overheard them gave her pitying looks. What happened? Where was everyone. She looks down at the book in her hands, the black leather feels soft and unassuming. Maybe it had the answers she wanted, needed. Slowly she opens it, her eyes taking in the elegant script. Armin, it's Armin's dairy.

Her throat closes as she reads, as she experiences everything from his perceptive. In some parts she laughs in others she cries. She counted Armin as a good friend, he had a steady head on his shoulders. As she reads and realizes just how many close calls the 104th had she hopes that their okay. The part about Reiner and Bertholdt nearly breaks her, her childhood friends gone... Eagerly she reads the book learning so much yet so little. She can hear his voice as she reads.

_“The siege is almost over! The war, all the senseless death. It'll all be over. We have the cure, now we just have to get it to the titans. Eren and Mikasa are heading toward the Capital as we speak. They'll put an end to this. I've been left behind to help organize, to make sure everything is ready when it ends. It's almost over!! I can't wai....”_

She chokes slightly staring at the garish red that covers the rest of the page. No. No! It can't be. Armin can't be dead. She bows her, eyes red but no tears come out of them. The door to her room opens and a nervous new recruit enter. He salutes her, sings praises to her. She doesn't deserve it, why are they saying she's a hero. She's not. She's not!

“Out of the 104th squad you're the only one still alive. You came here hoping to find a way to save the people the titans became! You're a hero!”

_Out of the 104th squad you're the only one still alive.... Only one still alive... Only...Alive._


End file.
